Hilo de plata
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Esta vez son Mollu y Lucy Weasley las que quieren saber como se conocieron sus padres. Percy no quiere contarselo, pero ellas no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados y lo averiguaran.


- Nos vamos a meter en un lío, Molly.

- Oh, venga, Lucy. Tú tienes tanta curiosidad como yo.

- Sí, pero...

-¿Pero qué?-Pregunto la pelirroja.-Tenemos el permiso de mamá.

- El permiso de mamá. Se te da muy bien retorcer las cosas a tu gusto, Mo.

- Si fuera por mamá lo sabríamos, es papá el que no quiere contárnoslo. Es el derecho de cualquier hijo el saber como se conocieron sus padres. Además, tú también quieres saber porque papá no quiere que lo sepamos. Quizás hizo algo que no nos deja hacer a nosotras. Las posibilidades son múltiples.

Y yo puedo enumerártelas hasta que aceptes.

- 0k. Sólo prométeme que no te harás abogado.

- Déjalo, son cosas mías.

-¿y bien?

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- El pensadora de papá.

-¿por que no el de mamá?

- Porque así sabremosporque él no quería decimos como se conocieron.

- 0ki doki. Como entrar en el pensadoro es fácil.. Pero ir a ese recuerdo en particular... y eso si está.

- Entonces le preguntaremos.

- Pensaba que el plan era por que papá nunca accedería a contárnoslo.

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.. Sólo queremos que esos recuerdos acudan a su mente para que los ponga a buen recaudo. Iremos a los recuerdos que haya añadido esta noche

- Así de sencillo.

- Sencillo, esa es la palabra-Dijo Lucy con ironía

Esa noche siguieron el plan, durante la cena volvieron a preguntarle a su padre como conoció a su madre.

- Cariño, cuéntaselo. Son tus hijas. Deben tener algún referente de dos personas que se aman.

- Lo siento, nenas, Todavía no estoy preparado. Tal vez algún día.

Se retiraron sin volver a mencionar el asunto.

A la mañana siguiente Molly y Lucy entraron en la habitación de sus padres y fueron al tocador donde sabían guardaban sus pensaderos.

- Molly, lo siento, pero no puedo burlar así la confianza de papá.

- Lu,... Tengo una idea mejor. Yo entraré en el pensadero de papá, y tú en el, es mamá. Ella sabe que de alguna forma lo averiguaremos, y esta es sin duda la que menos peligrosa resulta. Y quería que papá nos lo dijera.

- Vale, pero ¿llevas tu espejo?

- Nunca han separo de él.-Los espejos eran como los que habían tenido Sirius y James. Cuando Molly y se fue a Hógwarts sus padres les regalaron los espejos para que pudieran seguir en contacto cuando se necesitaran, desde que Lucy había nacido las hermanas Weasley eran inseparables. Las hermanas se dieron un abrazo y se dispusieron a descubrir como se conocieron sus padres.

Cuando Molly saltó al recuerdo de su padre lo primero que vio fue un parque. En el habia varios niños jugando. Pudo reconocer, gracias a fotos, a su familia.

Su padre sin duda era el pelirrojo con gafas. El pelirrojo que estaba leyendo un libro. También estaban los gemelos tratando de colarle bombas fétidas a Charlie en los calzoncillos mientras hablaba con un chico guapísimo. Ron columpiaba a Ginny que apenas tendría cinco años. Bill, que ya parecía todo un hombre aunque de seguro todavía estaba en Hogwarts, ligaba también con una chica rubia de ojos azules, un cardo en comparación con la tía fleur.

Esa era su familia, tan parecida y tan dístinta a a los que eran.

Molly ya empezaba a pensar que se habia equivocado cuando reconoció a su madre.

Tendría unos ocho años, y a pesar de su pelo moreno y sus ojos marrones, Audrey Delafonte era toda una heredera de las veelas por su gran belleza.

La niña estaba jugando con un balón cuando se le escapó en dirección a su padre.

Molly se acercó a sus padres para ver que era lo que decían.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado-Digo su padre mientras dejaba el libro en el banco y cogía de balón-Podrías haberme dado.

- Soy una niña-Dijo Audrey como si no fuera falta más explicación.

-¿Y qué más da que seas una niña?

-¿Que chuto como una niña?-Le replicó ella con cierta ironía a pesar de su tierna edad.

A Molly le caía bien como había sido su madre, sabia que a pesar de haber heredado los ojos y el pelo de su padre era a ser madre a quien se parecía y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa.

- Pues tu forma de hablar no es la de una dama

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Percival

- Sí, Percival, te pega, eres un estirado. ¿Son esos tus hermanos?-El asintió-¿Que haces leyendo en libro en vez de jugar con ellos?

- Me gusta leer y ellos no hacen más que tonterías, como siempre.

- Sabes mi hermana se parece a ti. Es un poco... difícil de tratar. Pero es mi hermana.

- Tanto decir de mi, pero tampoco te veo jugar con ella

- Hace tres años que no la veo, cuando nuestros padres se separaron, por eso te lo digo, la echo mucho de menos. Penny.

Lucy ya llevaba un buen rato escuchando a sus padres sin poder comprender el porque su padre sentía vergüenza de cómo había conocido a su madre.

- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal. ¿por cierto como te llamas?

- Audrey, Audrey Herpburn. Oye tus hermanos no parecen necesitarte para divertirse.

- Nunca lo han hecho excepto para reírse de mi

- Yo no tengo a nadie aquí ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo? intentare teer cuidado con el balón. De seguido miró a su padre con la carita que aún hoy su padre no era capaz de resistir.

Estuvieron jugando por horas hasta que la abuela empezó a decirle a Audrey que recogiera.

- Mamá me contó hace tiempo una historia. Al principio de los tiempos los seres humanos tenían dos cabezas, cuatro manos y cuatro pies, pero una sólo alma. No se quien ni porque, alguien les tiro un rayo separándolos en dos mitades. Desde entonces tratamos de completarnos guiados por un hilo de plata, como el del laberinto.

- Audrey

- Tengo que irme. Toma- Dijo dándole un pin azul con un raro diseño geométrico en color plateado. - Cuando nuestro hilo de plata vuelva a unirnos me lo devolverás.

- Coge mi libro, es mi preferido. Cuando nos volvamos a cor me lo devuelves.

Lucy se acercó para ver de cuál se trataba, La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días, también era su preferido.

Papá y mamá se conocieron de niños y de una forma muy bonita, no entiendo a papá.

En ese instante todo a su alrededor se disolvió. Había concibiendo de recuerdo.


End file.
